Tricksters
by MrsRasputin
Summary: Corso Riggs is willing to follow his Captain anywhere and it used to be so they could kill bad guys together but lately his feelings have changed. Lemon. Spoilers. The characters are borrowed, with thanks to SW and Bioware Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**He was running** as fast as he could but each time he reached the crossroads another obstruction got in his way. Corso's heart was thrashing in his chest and his breath was coming in ragged gasps that burnt his throat. He panted as a creeping tree root curled across his path preventing him from getting there, he could hear the screams of his mother from beyond the copse of birch trees. Grey smoke curled into the cloudbanks; everything was grey. Corso screamed…

…and sat up in bed, pushing the thin grey blanket off his body, getting angry as it wrapped around him like a serpent. He balled it in his fists and flung it against the metal wall where is sank silently to the floor like a defeated dream. He pushed his black curls off his forehead noting they were soaked in sweat. His chest was still heaving and he held his hand flat in front of his eyes to watch his long fingers tremble. Had anyone heard him? Head bowed, he sat for a moment, waiting to hear one of his fellow crew members but he could only hear the hum of the engine, the creak of the hull.

He forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly for a few seconds before he swung his legs off the bed and walked to the sink in the corner of the room. Reaching up he flicked on the light and a dull orange glow indicating economy level lighting lit up his face. 'Darn it Risha,' he muttered crossly, 'Energy saving? We've got so many credits the Captain's drinking herself to death and we can't even light the goddamn ship up properly.'

Ice cold water splashed off his cheekbones and he absentmindedly re-braided his hair and tied it off his face. Now he was wide awake. Glancing at the wall where the time clicked down in digital numbers until it was dawn on the Captain's home planet and a bell buzzed; the time she had decided would be morning for all of them in the darkness of deep space, the time when she would be belting around the ship banging on piping with empty metal canisters to rudely awaken them all and laughing as Risha screeched at her and Bowdaar growled.

Corso usually made sure his alarm got him up before her so he could be waiting, fully dressed and ready for action. That way she usually picked him for whatever scam or mission she had in mind. Her eyes would twinkle at him as she stuffed a sugar pastry into her delectable mouth, wink at him as she chewed it, no trace of a hangover.

'Always ready, aren't you farm boy?'

And without missing a beat he would dead pan right back at her,

'Lead on, Captain.'

She would bellow with laughter, rushing ahead of him to get ready to leave the ship, flicking a coin as she packed her ammo, her tight ass…stop it right there, he told himself, shaking his head. That thought will get you into trouble.

It was a few hours yet, until she got up. Captain Coyote. That red-headed vixen. What had started as pals with a shared objective…kill Skavak, which was a whole barrel of fun, shooting bad guys and helping the innocent and they made a good team, like-minded and enjoying wisecracks; well that had changed over the past month. Skavak was dead and they had somehow ended up on Quesh which was a dungheap. Thank the force they were off that poisonous moon. The Captain had hated it and it had made her grouchy as hell but somehow when she was a bit low her sarcasm and wit had been turned off and Corso had realised what an act it was. That beneath the humour and sparkly repartee was a vulnerable and soft woman and that had got Corso hard.

Sheesh, he could hardly stand next to her on Quesh without wanting to carry her off to the nearest cave and screw her until she smiled again. She was so darn adorable with her snappy temper and the way she stamped her foot when the bad guy wouldn't die quick enough, it made his heart feel like bursting. She was struggling on that moon and he just wanted to make it all better, her slumped shoulders and glistening eyes gave him a feeling he hadn't felt before, a surge of protective emotion that seemed to send all of his blood to his groin. He'd fucked a lot of women but it wasn't because they needed him. Did she need him though?

Corso groaned; a soft growling sound. He needed to get back to sleep; only one known cure for insomnia. His hand slipped beneath his shorts to hold his already aching cock. Closing his eyes he only had to think about the white skin he had glimpsed on the soft shape of her breasts, the smell of her hair as he had banged against her in battle. His cock swelled in the orange light as he just thought; Coyote, soft breasts, hard nipples, tight ass, green eyes, her mouth saying my name, my name, my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the two readers who reviewed my first chapter. _Undercover Wombat _and _Lover of Video Games, _it was kind of you! This chapter is a bit of background and Corso is not in this one much I'm afraid but he will be back in Chapter 3, I promise. Small lemon.

* * *

The sound was thin, a keening wail that stopped as soon as it had started. It raised the hairs on her arms and gave Risha a deep feeling of misgiving. She almost expected a group of Sketto's to be swooping down to feed on her blood, but they were a long way from the hot dust of Tattooine. The ship was on auto-pilot direct to the frozen wretchedness of Hoth.

Risha started to get out of the bed, pushing back the silver silken covers to investigate, reaching for her decorated knife which was next to her jewellery box on the bedside table. A slim hand reached for her shoulder to pull her back into the bed,

'It's only Corso, he has bad dreams,' Coyote mumbled. 'Haven't you heard him before?'

'You're the one who spends her planet time sharing a room with him.'

'We bunk together when we are tracking people down. We're both so exhausted we just collapse wherever we can. It's no big deal Risha, Corso's a military boy. He doesn't see me that way.'

'Don't be so sure, Captain. He looks at you like you're a cake he wants to eat.'

Coyote chuckled to herself as she rolled over and put her folded arms beneath her head so she could peer up at Risha who was sat with her back to her on the edge of the bed. Risha's hair was dark like rich loamy earth and when it was loose it hung past her shoulders in elegant curls. She always looked immaculate, even after sex. Coyote reached out sleepily to twirl a curl through her fingers. 'You sound almost put out that I take Corso with me.'

'Don't be stupid. I hate the kind of grubby situations you get yourself into. Killing people is not my style.' Risha pushed her hair back from her face and flicked it so landed in a dark cloud around her shoulders.

Coyote grinned at the defiant back, 'You were quite happy to direct Corso and I to whichever scumbag you needed us to kill to get the next clue in your grand plan.'

Risha turned round and grabbed the hand that was stroking gentle circles on her lower back. 'I had to do it! It was the only way to help my father and get the treasure. The treasure was all for you anyway.'

'I know love, I know. That's all finished now. We are Republic Privateers now, official.' Coyote smiled sleepily and admired the flush on Risha's cheeks. She had such soft skin; she felt expensive. Coyote liked expensive things.

Risha had been so condescending when she had first found her in the cargo hold, trying to out-think and out-wit Coyote's next move and direct her without explaining anything. Always with a patronising and sarcastic tone of voice, she only had to drawl at Coyote to make her temper flare. Risha had the monopoly on glacial expressions and Queenly mannerisms. It felt like Coyote was no longer Captain on her own ship and it was extremely infuriating. Infuriating was interesting though and there weren't many people who got under Coyote's skin and held her attention.

Getting through that frozen visage had become Coyote's mission. She had been quite content to find Nok Drayen's treasure and do anything Risha ordered as long as she could quietly undo all of those defences and lay Risha bare. Coyote was naturally optimistic and amusing so it didn't matter how frosty Risha was with her she could always find a way to make her smile, the corners of her full mouth turning up just slightly even though she tried her best to be impervious to the Captain's charm.

Yet Coyote's biggest asset was an absolute and unbreakable sense of loyalty. Once Risha was part of the crew the mission to find the treasure was talked about as final. There was no discussion about it. If Risha said she needed to find it then Coyote would enable that. The money was an added bonus; the main thing was sticking by your crew. Just like Corso's dash to help his manipulative cousin, Coyote had stuck by him through the whole thing, even when Corso let them cut him open so he could smuggle spice, bless him. And don't mention the cannibals…that had been an exciting trip to Tattooine. The treasure hunt had been so entertaining, unravelling the mystery and seeking out the next person to trick and con out of the clues. Coyote liked to be entertained, adventure was her drug despite her big talk about money it wasn't her real interest; she had vaults full of credits anyway.

And all that royal posturing had turned out to be quite apt. When Risha's father fell out of that hunk of carbonite and revealed himself to be a King Coyote hadn't flinched. She had just stared into Risha's dark brown eyes and winked reassuringly as if to say, 'Princess or bossy crew member, it's all the same to me.'

And the weeks of wooing her had culminated in Risha refusing to kill Coyote, even as her father stood there and ordered it.

Coyote and Corso had become Risha's friends, something the lonely woman had come to prize far higher than her father's demands and expectations. Nok Drayan lay dead on the floor and Risha had fallen into Coyote's arms and sobbed. Coyote had helped her back to the ship and led her to her quarters. She told Corso and Bowdaar to stay on Nar Shardaar and take a night off to celebrate, handing them a big bag of credits and pushing them towards a topless bar where even Bowdaar could find satisfaction.

That night had been one of the best of her life. Coyote smiled remembering it, even as Risha sat in a huff on the edge of the bed, jealous over Corso Riggs. Why would she be jealous of him? He was the last man Coyote would pick out. Far too kind and nice. Coyote didn't do nice men. Not that the men or women she picked ever turned out to be more than a brief fling on each planet or moon they landed on.

Coyote stroked her hands idly up her own abdomen and over her small breasts. She gasped theatrically and winked as her fingers touched her own nipples. Risha was watching under a drapery of hair and pursing her mouth, Coyote could tell she wanted to stay angry with her but really she wanted to screw again. Coyote sighed slightly; she had released a river of pent up sexuality when she broken down Risha's glaciar. The sex between them was good but it was the companionship Coyote liked, the playful bantering and working on solving problems together.

Once she had Risha begging her to fuck her and asking her to be in charge in the bedroom Coyote found her desire waning. Cocky and sarcastic worked for her in daily life but trying to be authoritative and commanding so Risha would come was damn near impossible. Coyote kept wanting to laugh at just the wrong moment. Deep down being in charge turned Coyote off, despite Risha squirming so delightfully underneath her; she just couldn't live up to the persona she had painted to get Risha to melt. Risha wanted her to keep dominating her but now the game was won Coyote found being commanding in bed was turning into a chore. It was seducing Risha that had excited her and the night she finally kissed her and undressed her. Now it was tiresome. Looking into Risha's eyes as these thoughts whirled through her head Coyote realised she was having an epiphany.

Coyote wanted her lover to take charge, she wanted to let down her front of confidence just like Risha wanted to take off her royal skin and let someone else be above her, commanding her. Coyote looked at the ceiling; surely some sort of comet should be exploding in multi-coloured sparks to celebrate this moment of realisation.

Risha leant forward and lay next to Coyote so their noses pressed against each other. Coyote kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her closer so their breasts and hips rubbed. Usually this would turn into the start of something but now the mood was quiet and raw.

'You want to end this, don't you?' Risha whispered.

'No, not exactly. I don't want you to go anywhere. I want to see you every day.'

'You don't want me though…' Risha slipped her fingers between Coyote's slender thighs and stroked the wetness between them, '…like this.' Risha's long lashes lay against her cheek as she looked down. She looked so sweet, so unlike the haughty Risha who strode around the ship snapping out orders to Corso.

'Right now love, while you are being so soft and gentle with me, I want you. But when you expect me to hold you down and be rough with you…I can't do it. I know you love it, but…' Coyote stopped speaking as Risha scooted down the bed and began licking her clit with her pretty pink tongue. Coyote tensed her thighs and let her head hang back. Oh hell, that felt so good. Was it bad that she was imagining a man doing this? Yep, that was bad…but it felt so incredible. Coyote felt the tension mounting in her abdomen, Risha was squeezing her ass and licking faster, biting softly at her clit. The fantasy man would lift her up and pull her towards him so he could eat her out quicker. A man with rough hands and black curls…

Coyote sat bolt upright causing Risha to jump back in alarm.

'What?'

Coyote shivered and reached for the covers. 'Nothing, well nothing you are doing. I just can't do _this_. I'm sorry.'

Risha smiled wryly. She got up and walked towards the cupboard and pulled out her black robe. She wrapped it around herself and went back to sit on the bed with Coyote. She looked do damn regal sitting there Coyote had to laugh. She got out of bed and knelt down in front of Risha who put her hands on the braids of hair that coiled around Coyote's scalp and stroked her, pulling her face up to look into her slanted green eyes that were full of mirth and sadness.

'My Queen, what do you want us to do? Command me.'

'I want us to stay friends.' Risha said softly.

'I can do that. We are friends. We have been friends the whole time.' Coyote put her head on Risha's lap so she could keep stroking her hair. Risha hummed to herself, finally she said, 'I knew it wouldn't last anyway. You're like a bird. You can't be caged.'

Coyote sat up and looked at her. 'Not by you, Risha, not when you want me to be the jailor.'

Risha grinned then and it lit up her whole face, 'What an impossible mess. You want Corso and I want you.'

'Shut up Risha, I don't want Corso.' Inwardly Coyote shivered slightly, remembering the black curls of her fantasy. Really, him? It couldn't be Corso Riggs turning her on, not that daft farm boy. 'You don't want me Risha, you want a woman but it's not me. You'll find her, that won't be a problem. Hell, you are gorgeous and a Queen.'

'I don't want to be wanted as a Queen but as me, Risha, just as a woman.'

Coyote hugged her tight and smacked her on the ass, 'It will happen. Now though it's morning somewhere in the galaxy. Come on Risha, it's a new day, time to embrace the wonders of Hoth.'

The two women got up and washed in companionable silence. When they were dressed it was minutes before the morning alarm would sound and Coyote turned to head towards her own quarters. 'At least the others didn't know about our…thing.' The thought of Akaavi Spar staring at them both with undisguised disgust at their human fraility was enough to give Coyote a headache. The Zabrak was not fitting into the crew as easily as the others.

Risha looked up from the schematic she was studying, already in work mode. 'No, that's something at least.' Risha smiled, her brown eyes were ringed with black eye makeup, 'Yet I'm glad this all happened. It was meant to be, Coyote and now we are meant to be friends. Let's not mention it again.'

The Captain shook her head in admiration as she sauntered along the deck past the holo. When Risha made a statement you couldn't help but agree with her. All that royal blood. Walking around the corner Coyote walked smack into Corso and nearly yelped like a dying rakghoul.


	3. Chapter 3

Corso isn't the main star in this chapter, I know I promised he would be back...be patient :)

* * *

Akaavi was walking in her quarters, as silent as the dark side of Iridonia. Cold, remote and unreachable. She didn't sleep much, preferring to stretch and train her muscles, meditate her mind so she could focus on battle, and she heard Corso crying in his sleep. Her lip curled and she gritted her teeth. That human male needed to harden his emotions.

She also heard the yelping sounds the dark haired human woman made as the Captain spent time in her quarters. Akaavi didn't like anyone much. She scoffed at the word 'like,' it was so mediocre. But she preferred the company of the Captain out of the humans. She was very direct and didn't take offence when Akaavi was rude to her. It just rolled off the Captain's laid back personality.

Bowdaar was the easiest person to be around. He didn't expect anything. They could just sit in the arsenal and take the guns apart and put them back together again. The Captain had started taking Corso out all the time now he had his illegal jet-pack and it meant Akaavi was stuck on the ship. She could just leave, she wasn't here under any kind of duress but she felt certain inevitability about her fate being entwined with this ragtag crew of space smugglers.

Risha just confused her, with her supercilious glances and her way of gliding silently into the room surrounded by a headache inducing aroma of perfume and a clipboard. Akaavi would consider walking in the opposite direction, which was a discomforting feeling. She had heard the story from Bowdaar about Nok Drayen and Akaavi couldn't understand Risha's lack of desire to avenge all her father's enemies. All the Zabrak wanted was revenge for her clan. It burned inside her like molten lava. Mandalorian code was life; there was no other way to live.

Akaavi walked around her quarters naked, her long lean muscles looked in peak condition. Red skin glowed in the orange light like flames. Her tattoos that looped around her breasts had never been seen by anyone except her dead lover Zadik and when she meditated on it most nights Akaavi realised she hardly remembered her feelings for him, she only remembered and lived for vengeance. As she marched around in circles she repeatedly and restlessly rubbed the horns on her head. She was hungry and went to her storage chest to remove her secret stash of human meat. It would cause discomfort amongst the other crew members so Akaavi was discreet about it. And besides, she only ate very, very bad people.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for not updating sooner- I had to finish some real life writing before I allowed myself to write fun smutty stuff. This is not true to the storyline, more a stage setting for more lemons in the next chapter…

* * *

Snow whirled through the entrance to form a grey, grimy snow drift around the edges of the room. A freezing, bone deep chill soaked through the metal walls and heavy silence, cut only by the shrill whistling of the wind made an oppressive impression on Corso as he walked behind his Captain. Hoth sucked, that much was clear. They stopped by the stims vendor so they could stock up before leaving the relative safety of the base. All of them were stood, trying to get used to the change in temperature. All of the wondering why the hell they were all off the ship.

'I'm cold.' Risha managed to make Corso feel like this was somehow his fault when he had nothing to do with choosing where they went. Risha fixed her dark brown eyes on him and sneered slightly. Corso shook his head as if to say sorry despite feeling like Risha was on his case lately.

He tried to smooth things out by being kind, 'Risha you look nice. What kind of furs are they?'

Risha stroked a gloved hand down the silken, silver furs that made her traveling cape. She glared at Corso for daring to make small talk, 'Aldarrean snow leopard.'

'Wow- Aldarrean snow leopard furs! I thought they were extinct.'

'They are now.' Purred Risha with a smile. Corso grinned back at her and for a moment there was harmony. Risha pulled the expensive furs around herself and put her hand on Coyote's shoulder turning her towards them all. Coyote turned round from where she was flirting outrageously with the vendor so he would sell her his products half price. Coyote pushed her leather and white fur cap back so she could look her shipmates in the eyes.

'I'm sensing mutiny here guys, what's biting you? A bit of snow won't hurt you- it's just water you know. Scared of water Riggs?'

'Um no Captain. Hoth's great. Anything you like is fine with me' Corso blushed and fiddled with his blaster.

The Captain smacked him on the chest, 'That's what I like! Loyalty! Shame it's only the farm boy who would follow me anywhere.'

Risha growled slightly, 'Our loyalty is not in doubt, Captain, only our chance of surviving in this hostile environment. Surely one of us should stay on the ship?'

'My dear Risha, I have set motion sensor cannons in the ship's entrance, no asshole is going anywhere near it. Don't you think I learnt my lesson after Corso's friend Skavak dared to take my baby?'

'Captain!' Corso gasped, nearly dropping his gear in shock.

'Don't worry Riggs, only playing with you! We got that bastard Skavak in the end though didn't we kiddo and you got your Torchy back.'

Akaavi was staring towards the heavy armour vendor ignoring the playful banter. She clicked her tongue to get the Captain's attention. 'I am not loyal but I am glad to be off the ship. I do however, despise this Outer Rim planet.'

Bowdaar growled in agreement. 'Can I go and some food, Captain?' The Wookie was always thinking about his stomach and he smiled and patted his gut as he loomed over them like a walking carpet.

Coyote smiled fondly at her rag tag group who stared back at her in genuine confusion: why was the Captain being so strange? She was acting like they were on a holiday planet not one of the most threatening in the galaxy.

'Look, all of you sort yourselves out and meet me in the Cantina in an hour or so. Risha I have an important job for you and it is in the warm, I promise.' Coyote leaded the annoyed Risha towards the Base offices. 'I need you to charm the guy in charge here and get us passes into all the military bases. You can do it, love, just pretend you like him and don't want to rip his eyes out. I really mean it, do everything it takes to get me what I need.' Risha nodded in agreement, thinking the General in charge would have heated quarters.

Akaavi stalked away, mindful of the antagonistic looks she was getting from the local bigots. She needed to buy some new upgrades for her armour and she didn't care how much she stood out. These humans needed to get used to the fact it wasn't just their galaxy. She was prepared for any violent encounters from alienist locals. She looked back to see Riggs staring like a kicked puppy after the Captain. She considered calling him to join her but decided against it. Some of the things she wanted to buy were very illegal and the farm boy was so light side it was unbelievable.

Corso stood and watched his shipmates walk off in different directions. The Captain hadn't even given him a backward glance. He was freezing his ass off and had no idea why they were there. He sighed and headed straight for the Cantina- might as well have a drink, it might warm his body back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Risha had disappeared to find some private quarters in the Cantina. Once it was apparent nobody would need to be persuaded to give them what they needed she left Coyote to talk to the anxious young man in charge of the base. He had practically pulled them into his office as soon as he saw they were on his side, confident and armed. He gave off a vegetable reek of desperation.

Coyote listened in mounting disgust to the litany of complaints about the Black Sun pirates and the numerous atrocities they had been inflicting upon the Republic soldiers stationed on Hoth. She gave a shudder as the Private brought up a collection of images on his computer. She was just about able to recognise the collection of body parts had once been human- but it was hard.

'I've seen a lot of things Private, but that is repulsive. What the hell is going on here?'

'Some of 'em pirates have gone renegade, Sir. Left the control of the black sun overlords to set up on their own. Probably supplied by the Imps and backed up by the Sith.'

'What are you doing about this problem?' Coyote lounged back in the Private's chair and put her boots up on the table. The sandy haired man blushed charmingly and tried not to look at her long legs. She folded her arms and repeated, 'Private?'

'Yes sir, I mean, we are attempting to locate…we are trying to identify…I don't know.' He fiddled with the skin on his jaw line and looked up at the ceiling. He must have been 19 or 20, just a kid. Left in charge of this base because his superiors knew what a death task it was. Hoth was being left to rot.

Taking pity on him, Coyote leant forward, 'Looks like it's your lucky day, I could do with a mission that has no hope or chance of success. You got the credits to buy my time?'

'I could pay you out of my own savings, Sir.'

Coyote sighed, well it looked this was a charity mission then. 'What's your name kid?'

'Lazlo, Sir.

'Look Lazlo, first thing drop the Sir stuff, I'm not your superior officer, and this Republic front is just that, a front. I'm my own boss and I choose my jobs. I'm going to sort out these renegades for you- for free. No, don't say thank you yet. I've got the best team this side of the galaxy and we will grind these scum into the ice for you. Starting tomorrow. Tonight you are going to come to the cantina, rent us a private room to drink in, meet my buddies and fill us all in on everything you know about the local wildlife and the friendly old pirates. Got it?'

'What should I call you then?'

'Captain Coyote,' she said reaching out a gloved hand, 'you can call me Coyote as long as you stay on my good side. Now, is there anywhere warm around here?'

Corso watched the Captain stride into the Cantina, followed by a blond haired man. Corso wasn't one to admire male beauty but this military chap looked kind of angelic; all fair haired and blue eyed. But young though, surely she wasn't interested in him? Corso tried to read the Captain's body language.

Arm around the young fool's shoulders, pulling him to the bar, directing him to sit down with a pat on the head. More motherly, than seductive.

Corso felt the sick nausea that had risen in his gut recede as he realised this wasn't another of the Captain's romantic conquests. It could have been, she wasn't fussy about age, gender or even- if the stories he had heard from Darmus were to be believed- race. Any alien would do he thought bitterly, except me.

Corso had bravely taken his gloves off to drink his Hoth spirit. It was clear and slightly viscous, it tasted vile but it was instantly warming. His long fingers wrapped around the metal goblet, warming the frost off the outside. His dark brown eyes were ringed with thick, long eyelashes. His cheekbones were sharp and his nose strong but his gentle eyes and full lips softened his proud features.

They were all sat in a private room at the back of the cantina. It had a small bar stocked with different spirits and an agreeable bar woman who just wanted to keep filling their glasses up. A huge gas fire burned in the corner of the room and Risha was basking in front of it. Akaavi Spar was sat almost as close, her long limbs stretched out to absorb the heat.

Bowdaar was curled up in a booth, feet up on the table and four drinks lined up in front of him. He was ignoring the rest of the companions and seemed deep in thought. He obviously hated Hoth too, thought Corso. He flinched when he heard the Captain's deep throated chuckle and tried not to look in her direction. He considered, for a second, going to sit with Risha and Akaavi but that would be like walking into a pit of vicious raptors. He didn't want to be snapped at for trying to make conversation.

'Corso, come and drink with us. Come and meet Lazlo.' Coyote turned around and gestured towards him impatiently. 'Come on farm boy, I need somewhere to rest my boots.'

Corso winked at her and stood up slowly, not rushing to order. He walked over casually, put his drink down and waved at the bar girl to bring another, then he grinned a greeting towards Lazlo who stood up to shake hands with him. Within minutes they were deep in conversation about the movements of the Black Sun and trading stories of war crimes and active service.

After half an hour they were old chums and all previous jealousy had been obliterated by the Captain, who was sat to his right, sliding her long legs over his thighs so her boots rested on the bench he was sitting on. Her thighs were resting on his lap and she was leant back against her bench seat, eyes closed listening to the military talk. By the stars, she was gorgeous, he thought as glanced at her every few moments. Her eyelashes were red like her hair, dark red like the sandstone on Tattooine and they lay on her porcelain cheeks in such a soft, feminine way- it belied the fiery temper lurking beneath the skin. Her lips were large and full, not as perfect as Risha's mouth but utterly appealing. Corso felt himself bite his own bottom lip as he thought about biting hers. He wanted reach out to place his hands on her thighs and stroke them, massage away the day of stress but he didn't want to get laughed at- he knew what she thought of him: she liked him, was very fond of him even- in a brother/sister sort of way but he was too kind and simple for her tastes. Too much of farm boy, he thought bitterly. But he knew she thought a lot of him, she wouldn't sit back with her legs hooked over any of the others, so calm and contented.

Hours of being each other's back up in violent fighting situations had made them very close, finishing each others thoughts and knowing what the other was going to do without a word-except in the world of relationships; in that world Corso had no idea what his Captain was thinking or even what she wanted out of life. He felt guilty suddenly for spoiling this comradeship with his filthy thoughts about her. He didn't want, whatever this was, to end because she knew how he felt about her.

Corso felt the alcohol in his blood swirl uncomfortably as he became paranoid his thoughts were bare for all to see. He considered if he was letting the Captain down in some way for entertaining these sorts of lewd and sensual thoughts about her body but even as he thought it he heard a voice in his head say, 'She wouldn't be sat like this with any other military person would she Riggs? Ask yourself why she has her legs on yours in this intimate manner? However much she likes your fighting I think this affection stems from another source.'

Corso thought it was strange that the rational part of his brain had the exact same supercilious tone as Risha. He glanced towards the fire but Risha was leant close to Akaavi, apparently deep in conversation. He shook his head in bewilderment, 'Sheesh, I've drank way too much if I have an imaginary Risha giving me advice.'

'An imaginary what, Corso?' Coyote's green eyes snapped open and sparkled at him. She had probably had two drinks for every one of his and she was still completely on the ball. 'You've been in a different world for the last twenty minutes, have you heard a word Lazlo has been telling you?'

'Alderaan.'

'What?' asked Lazlo with a surprised smile.

'That's the world I've been on,' grinned Corso, looking up from beneath his dark eyelashes at Coyote, 'remember how I said I'd like to retire there.'

Coyote smacked him on the back with a joyful bark of laughter, 'Soon, my friend, soon you can retire. I need you a while yet. Can't lose my right hand man when I have so much fighting to do.' She leant forward and ruffled his curls, giving off a waft of honeyblossom from the folds of her jacket. Corso gripped his drink as he felt a wave of desire flood his groin. More drink, he thought in a panic- that was the only way to deflate that thought.

'Bring the bottle.' He shouted at the bar girl, 'Please and thank you kindly.' He added sweetly.

That's my boy,' Coyote smiled at him and poured his drink, 'So damn polite, even when you're wasted.'


	6. Chapter 6

'We're going to split up into three teams. Risha and Akaavi- I want you to head south-west. There's a military base there with some top-secret stuff going on. New weapons from what I've heard. Very dangerous. Quite unsafe to use actually and I either want to take control of production or destroy them.' Coyote looked up sharply from where she was leant over a map of Hoth. 'Did you hear me?'

'Yes, Captain.' Risha was slumped in a chair, her dark hanging in uncharacteristic disarray. 'It is rather early for you to be barking orders at me.'

'We don't have time to laze about. You should have got all that out of your system last night, why do you think I got all that booze for you to relax with. Now you need to buck up. Come over here and study this map. You're in charge of mapping out the Black Sun hide outs. I want them all noted down as you travel to this factory. Akaavi, I am counting on you to get in the place and sneak around. Find out what I need to know. There is plenty of illegal weaponry to please your Mandolorian heart, take what you want. I don't give a blast what happens, as long as I get control of the place.'

Akaavi just nodded her head slightly. That was enough for Coyote to know she was completely on the same level and would be absolutely reliable.

'Risha, you are in charge of relaying everything that happens back to me. I want to know if anything goes wrong before it happens, got it?'

The brunette smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. Picking up the holo and techpad she began to wrap the furs around her neck. Finally she picked up a blaster rifle and looked at Akaavi, 'Shall we leave now?'

Another nod and the two women left the room; Risha paused to say quietly, 'Stay safe Coyote.' The redhead nodded impatiently before gesturing for Bowdaar to come and look at the map. He lumbered over and she began to list the things she needed him to do for her.

'Finally. There's this sleazeball you have to find, disable and 'persuade' to change sides.'

'Bowdaar won't let you down.' The Wookie growled softly.

'I know you won't. The idiot's called Guss Tano. He won't be hard to find but watch out; he is master of talking his way out of shit. Don't believe a word of it.'

The Wookie gathered up his vibrosword and pack of harsh weather supplies and moved silently out of the room. He was elated to be off the ship and have the prospect of creeping around the planet taking out the various elite's Coyote wanted out of the way.

Corso stood silently, waiting for her to start snapping at him too. She obviously hated Hoth just as much as Quesh. He was surprised when she slumped forward and held her head in her hands. 'Do you think they could tell I have a hangover?' She whispered.

'No, Captain. You were very angry…I mean, wide awake, yeah, awake that's what you were...what you are…' Corso trailed off into silence and then took a step towards her, 'Look you know I'm not one for talking but if you need to talk, well hey, we can do that.'

'It's fine. Just can't show any weakness or they won't have faith in me. Without faith they won't go into battle like they believe they can win.' Coyote rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked at the tall man stood next to her; his broad shoulders were radiating concern. 'Honestly I am fine, just tired. Might be my old body telling me I can't drink 3 bottles of spirit in one night. How do you feel? Lazlo had to put you to bed.'

'I'm ok. Ready for anything.' In reality his head was pounding but he was equally adept at hiding it. He was wondering why she hadn't hidden it from him too.

'Because, Riggs, you are with me and I'm damn sure I can't disguise this hangover all day. You can overlook me being a bit tender can't you farm boy?'

'Yes.' He wanted to just keep saying yes, yes to everything she wanted.

'Come on then, let's get a speeder to these co-ordinates.'

'Lead on, Captain.'


	7. Chapter 7

Ok- I know I am getting things wrong, it's been a while since I finished this storyline on the game…I will research and correct the pirate name etc but right now I'm just going to keep writing! I love the characters and the game in general- fab! Thanks for reading!

* * *

'Will you keep up.' Akaavi glared at Risha as she struggled through the snow drift. The terrain was tough and the human was having no end of trouble just trying to walk through the snow. Akaavi was fuming that she had been given this soft limbed, pale skinned creature to work with. Risha was equally furious. The Mandalorian was rude, hostile and impossible to get along with. She wanted to throttle Coyote for making her leave the ship and pairing her with this tattooed, cruel woman. What had Coyote been thinking- this partnership was not going to work.

Akaavi made some quick decisions. They should never have attempted hiking the last 3 miles. It made sense to keep their approach invisible but the human couldn't hack it. They needed to shelter, recoup their strength for a few hours. Then they would work out a solution. She glanced towards the sun, it was already setting. The days were short here and the night was going to be deadly cold. There was a smashed up relic of a starship to their left. It would offer some shelter. Hopefully it would be devoid of hostiles. She estimated a march of 26 minutes to get to it, taking into account the failing light and cross winds buffeting them. Carrying the human it would take twice as long. Akaavi pulled Risha towards her and slung her across her shoulders. She was lighter than she looked. Maybe 7 minutes less than I thought, Akaavi calculated.

They were sat in a small cabin of the crashed starship. The metal was ice cold on all sides of them. Risha couldn't stop shivering and her teeth were chattering.

'It's significantly warmer in here than it is on the outside.' Akaavi intoned from her side of the room.

Risha nodded. She appreciated what the Zabrak had done for her. She just couldn't speak right now.

Akaavi opened Risha's rucksack that Coyote had packed for them. There was mostly ammo in there but there was also two foil blankets, a small gas powered heater, a canteen and some freeze dried food. Akaavi wrapped both the blankets over the human and lit the heater. She left the room to get some snow to melt in the silver canteen for them to drink. By the time she got back Risha was calm and had stopped trembling.

Akaavi pulled a bag from inside her jacket. She unfolded it carefully and took out some smaller silken bags. Inside each one were different herbs and spices for healing. She waited in a calm, cross legged position for the snow to melt then she put some different pinches of powdered herb into the boiling water. Risha watched her feeling curiously detached from herself. She felt like she was floating above her own body.

The Zabrak was broad and muscular, lithe as a jungle cat as she moved silently about the small metal room. She was sorting through the wreckage, searching for anything useful. Her long red fingers were uncovered as she reached into each locker and box. She had cast her gloves aside to do the job properly and seemed immune to the drop in temperature as the moons rose invisibly beyond the crashed starship's hull. The frozen ache throbbed through the walls and Risha couldn't feel her feet and hands anymore. Akaavi glanced at the human and made an assessment of her chance of survival if she left her in that state: zero. She knew Coyote would be immensely pissed off if Risha perished and despite her scorn at Risha's soft exterior, Akaavi knew she had immense value upon the ship- none of the other's had as many connections in the galaxy or as much experience in running a starship. They needed Risha and she had to keep her alive and complete the mission the Captain had given them.

'Can you feed yourself?'

Risha shook her head. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She felt strong hands lift her and pour the hot herbal soup into her mouth. The warmth spread through her body and took her away from the immensely deep, cold cavern she had been slipping into. She opened her brown eyes and stared into the Zabrak's yellow ones. Akaavi tilted her head to one side and pursed her lips slightly. Her voice was low and careful; she spoke slowly so Risha would understand what she was saying.

'The best way to survive this night is to make a sleeping bag out of the two blankets and sleep naked in each other's arms.'

Risha closed her eyes in assent. All haughtiness had vanished with the oppressive cold. She could hear the Zabrak moving around and the blanket being taken off her, zipping sound of the sleeping bag being put together and then she was lifted up and undressed in quick, efficient movements. Akaavi removed her own clothes with deft hands and in a surprisingly gentle movement she put her arms around Risha and lifted her into the sleeping bag, wrapping her larger, muscular frame around each inch of frozen skin. She then zipped the bag around them both and pulled Risha closer to her. Risha wanted to weep- the heat from Akaavi's body felt so incredible. She nuzzled her face against Akaavi's hard chest so her ice cold nose and cheeks would warm up. The sound of the Zabrak's heartbeat was slow and strong. Risha felt an ecstatic wave of unconsciousness rise up her body like a wave. Her body slumped into a relaxed sleep. The frost of their breathing hovered above the top of the sleeping bag like a vigilant cloud.

Akaavi was pleased to confirm her diagnosis was correct. Risha would survive. The human's vital signs were levelling. She however, could not drift into sleep. She clenched and unclenched each muscle group, trying to calm herself. The human's brown hair was soft against her face, it smelt like something she had forgotten. Risha's nipples had been hard points, surrounded by pebbled skin and iced limbs. As she warmed up her skin softened and filled the space between them. Risha's breasts were warm and full, the nipples large and as they pressed against her own hard, smaller breasts, Akaavi was aware of every miniscule amount of flesh. The human murmured and pressed closer to the dark red skinned Zabrak.

This was an unforeseen circumstance. This had not been accounted for. This was not part of the overall plan. Akaavi felt the long length of her thighs tense- she could feel her body expand and fill the space in the sleeping bag. Her legs wrapped around Risha. A slick of wetness between her legs, Akaavi felt her vulva swell and the heat focused on that point. She used her immense self control to ignore the sweet smell of the white skin and the fingertips that had hooked gently on her ribs. She closed her yellow eyes and waited for the human to wake up so they could get out of here. Get far away from this ridiculous urge her body had slipped into. Mind over matter. She meditated to ignore each rise and fall of Risha's soft chest as it rubbed so intensely against her own nipples, which despite the heat were now hard as rock. Akaavi sighed. Damn that Captain and her stupid ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Corso is in the next chapter….with lemons a plenty…:)

* * *

The caverns were in complete darkness. This didn't affect the wookie and he walked silently, avoiding the loose rock underfoot. He appeared clumsy on the ship but out in the wild he was in his element, irrelevant of weather conditions. Hot, cold, dusty or jungle sticky- it all made no difference to the tall wookie.

He thought about the Captain taking them to an ocean planet and he stopped for a second in the pitch black to take a swig from his flask of boiling hot meaty broth. No, a planet of seas would be beyond his ability. Wookies hated water. They weren't natural swimmers. But give them a firm surface and the opportunity to best an opponent in a battle –either of wills or brute strength then a wookie was right at home. Bowdaar had the strongest will power out of everyone on the ship and the most natural body strength as well. If he didn't want to do something than nobody could make him but he liked the Captain. She was gutsy and amusing. She enjoyed taking on any enemy and that made Bowdaar happy to follow her lead.

He found the companions baffling in their interactions. He could smell the scent of the Captain on Risha sometimes although not for the past few days. He could sense the tension between Corso and the Captain. All the women apart from Akaavi were giving off signals of being in season and that must be affecting the human male. All that delicious scent making Corso want to breed and then he never seemed to achieve his aim- neither of the women took any notice of his silent looks of longing. It was most confusing for the wookie. Bowdaar would have lifted up the female he wanted and taken her to his room and taken her hard from behind, repeatedly, to make sure she got pregnant. Humans were so complicated.

He had reached the secret entrance to the boss's hideout. He could smell alcohol so he was sure the bodyguards would be easy to overcome. He drew a wickedly long and sharp knife from his utility belt and a stun grenade in the other hand. He pulled the pin with his mouth, spat it on the floor and chucked the grenade into the room beyond the gap in the rock. Screams sounded louder in that enclosed space. The wookie jumped silently into the gas filled room and began executing them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Yep, Hoth sucked all right. Endless expanse of frozen whiteness filled with frankly terrifying creatures that looked like walking snow storms with fearsome jaws: to sum it up Corso was wishing they were anywhere but here. He thought longingly of the sweat pouring down his neck on Tattooine or the stink of eggs that permeated his whole being on Quesh. They were sat waist deep in a snow drift watching the ridge for Talz. The Captain had a pair of binoculars stuck to her face and was muttering co-ordinates to Corso who couldn't hear her due to the 4 layers of fur and leather he had covering his head. Thinking about their frozen, discarded speeded that had hardly managed any distance before if shuddered and died, Corso got the feeling humans should not be here.

'Captain' he bellowed into her ear, 'You ever get the feeling we're in over our heads?'

Pushing the binoculars to her forehead so her green eyes could stare straight at Corso, she frowned. The wind was whipping around them with increased ferocity and the sun was completely covered by cloud banks. It was grey, icy and desperately miserable. They had killed countless numbers of Talz and they were both covered with frozen blood. She looked at Corso assessing his level of despair. Very unlike him to be bailing out on a mission. She looked over beyond the ridge to where a large rock formation towered into the twirling whips of snow. He obviously needed shelter and a stiff drink.

Coyote winked and nodded. Pointing to the mountain ahead of him she signaled that they should head that way and make for cover.

'Let's call it a day, Riggs.' She shouted through the wind.

'Much obliged, Captain,' said Corso, but he was so tired and pissed off he was unsure if he even said it out loud.

* * *

Coyote was grappling with the Wampa; he towered above her, fetid breath causing her to retch as thick saliva dripped from his eager mouth. He snapped at her face, grunting in his foul language. She risked a glance at where Corso lay unconscious in a slumped form resembling a broken doll. Unmoving, asleep, in agony or even dead, discarded at the mouth of the cave once this creature had finished with him: why had she let him stumble in ahead of her? Feeling a deep and fearsome grief well up in her abdomen, Coyote feinted and stumbled to her knees so the monster let go of her arms.

As the Wampa rushed forward to finish her she lay back so there was room to fire both pistols up into his guts. She felt the warm slippery mass of his intestines land onto her followed by the dead weight of the white beast himself. For a few seconds she allowed the warmth of his blood to bring life back to her hollow, frozen limbs. Then with all the strength she had she pushed the corpse off and crawled to where Corso was lying.

'Riggs. Riggs. Corso. ' She repeated his name as she pushed her fingers beneath his layers of clothing to find a pulse. He felt cold and stiff. Coyote began to panic and forced herself to remain calm by repeating the names of the constellations that had littered the sky of her home planet; something she usually did in her head to help sleep. Her father had taught her to do it many moons ago.

Looking around the cave she saw the huge pack Corso had been carrying. Just like him to pack the majority of the equipment to save her from hauling it. She grabbed it and began searching through until she found the medical kit. Aware the whole time that any number of Wampa could be deeper in the mountain or heading for the entrance, Coyote felt desperately exposed. Never before had she felt so hopeless.

She couldn't move Corso, she had no body strength left in this frozen nightmare. She berated herself for negative thoughts and selected a large dose of illegal stimulant. She fixed it to a wickedly sharp syringe with calm determination. Her small white hands did not tremble. She forced Riggs' shoulder out of his coat and exposed the dark bronze skin of his arm. Even in this moment of agony she admired the shape of him. Touching him gently she shivered. It felt like stone and she struggled to find a vein in the velvet soft crook of his arm. Slapping his skin she bent to press her plump, wind chapped lips against his barely visible vein before plunging the thick orange liquid into his bloodstream.

The effect was instant. He groaned and tried to pull himself to his feet. Struggling because he couldn't see he pushed his head covering off and exposed his face covered in dark purple bruises where the Wampa had clobbered him with his huge and powerful paws. He was having trouble standing up so Coyote held him and he slumped onto her shoulder, his face pressed hard against hers. Warm breath and the smell of sour blood mingled into the scent of relief and joy. Coyote felt a lightness in her heart unlike anything she had felt before. She let a huge grin beam out when he mumbled in his beautiful, sweet, gentlemanly accent, 'Don't worry Captain, I got you…I've still got some fight in me.'

Laughing she said, 'I think you'll find Corso, that I have got you.'

* * *

They had avoided going deeper into the mountain, the further in they stumbled the stronger the stink of Wampa. They had to recoup their strength before they could attempt to take out the colony. At the side of the entrance to the cave was a steep, shale covered pathway that led to huge mass of rocks; an old landslide. On the right was a sharp drop into a ravine. Stumbling up there had seemed like a last useless exercise for the vestiges of their energy but Coyote had noticed a small ledge that could be accessed with extreme caution to skirt the mass of boulders that blocked further accent up the mountain. No one in their right mind would attempt it. The Wampa wouldn't be able to their huge feet on there. Only two desperate people covered in frozen blood would think shuffling on tiptoe along two inches of frozen, slippery rock would be a good idea. But they did it. Sheer fear of blood thirsty, groaning white beasts forced them to keep their balance and cling on with stiff, bone like fingers.

Once past this obstacle, the vast weight of the mountain and cloud banks bore down on them. They had no idea where this led. Coyote pulled Riggs along until they found a smaller cave, the entrance almost overhung by a snowdrift so they had to crawl inside; this one had no tunnel leading deep into the darkness but was an almost perfect round space with dry smooth rock on the floor. They both lay down with a whimper and tried to huddle together. Slipping into a disturbed and uncomfortable sleep neither of them thought they would wake up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Corporal Lazlo was trying to regain order in the spaceport after a bomb had exploded an hour ago. Despite now styling himself as Corporal he still knew he the unluckiest Private here. He had been saddled with a bunch of men who didn't consider him their superior but because of the orders of the last Sergeant that had been murdered he was now in charge. He hoped there were higher ranking officers still out there, in the frozen darkness that was now hitting minus 60. He felt like hitting the wall. With his head.

All the communication networks were down but before the last signal had been lost he had received reports in from different patrols that the Black Sun had been making frenzied and foolhardy attacks focusing on any antenna or communication devices, power lines and all the speeder stations. They were obviously determined to break the Republic and get them off Hoth. Or bury them in the ice. Lazlo shuddered. He was sick to his stomach. He was being disrespected to his face by his soldiers and he was beginning to think he should just give up. He ha been given _intel_ that the Imps were fighting side by side with the pirates now. There was no hope; he only had a bleak determination to get through this. There was also the Captain. She was out there, somewhere and when she got back she would sort all this out. He knew it.

He strode in an anxious fashion in the market forecourt organising the evacuation of any civilians in the last shuttle that was heading off Hoth. Despite the vicious chill that gusted through the metal doors Lazlo had stripped off his outer coat and wore only his thermal shirt that was stuck to his skin with dark sweat patches. He knew the decisions he made in the next few moments would either pardon him or condemn him to death and he felt too young to die. He ordered the foul smelling and wretched tauntaun pack to be saddled up ready for the remaining soldiers to ride out to the surrounding outposts and bring back any survivors.

Making a decision he ordered his largest and toughest looking Private to accompany him to the holding cells. The man was called Falox and he was about ten years older than Lazlo but he had no desire for the higher ranking post, he merely wanted to kill things and Lazlo found that very reassuring. With the red-headed Falox supporting him he had control over the other men. For now.

The holding cells were full of embittered and disgruntled pirates and smugglers and one silent and disquieting Chiss officer; his blue skinned face handsome and remote. His red eyes burned as Lazlo approached his cell. The bars were electrified so he had no way of getting out, although Lazlo didn't dare to imagine what would happen if they lost the generators. They still had some power from the natural gas lines but possibly the Empire could change that.

Lazlo tried to assume the mantle of an imperious leader who would not be messed with.

'You there, we need information about the intentions of the Chiss. Are you working with the Empire? Why are the Black Sun attaching the Republic?'

The Chiss turned around and lay down on his bunk with his back facing towards Lazlo and Falox. Lazlo turned his helpless face to the broad bulk of Falox who grinned and turned off the electric bars and went to pull the Chiss to his feet. 'Right you blue skinned freak, either answer the officer here or get you face beaten against my fist.'

Quick as a bullet firing the Chiss man span around and stabbed a sharp spike into Falox's neck; who sank to his knees in an almost surprised fashion, as if he had just been invited for tea and been given coffee. Blood bubbled in a slow, disturbing way from his lips as he tried to say something but sadly for Falox his last words were to be unrecorded.

Lazlo stared at the Chiss as he rose slowly and menacingly to his feet. Terror rooted him to the spot and he felt utterly unable to do anything let alone deal with this azure skinned murderer. Suddenly he saw something in the Chiss' red eyes that he had never seen before; surprise. Followed by fear. Then there was a feeling of air buffeting Lazlo's shoulder as a mass of brown fur pushed past him and delivered a smashing blow to the Chiss who crumpled into a heap at the base of the wall with a crunching sound. Interestingly, as a thin trickle meandered towards his feet Lazlo noted, in a slightly hysterical way, that Chiss blood is a darker blue than their skin.

Bowdaar pulled him away from the corpse and bellowed at him. Lazlo had no idea what he said but imagined it was along the lines of; 'You absolute idiot, why did you turn the electric bars off?'


End file.
